


戒烟

by narraci



Category: Triple 9 (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 马库斯只能听到，他必须听到，他不是个死人。





	

克里斯有时候特别想抽烟，他戒烟有十个月了，几乎就快成功了，他嚼着口香糖麻痹自己欺骗自己，但当他闻到别人的烟味时，他就特别想抽烟，他舅舅身上的烟草味厚重，他同事身上有股轻浮的烟草味，更别提整个办公区都笼罩着几十年积累下来的烟味混杂着其他不可言说的气味。

他站在医院的自动售货机前，手指挣扎着去点口香糖的按钮，只要按下去就好了，按下去他就会继续把薄荷味的口香糖塞进嘴里。

克里斯很清楚他不应该在这里，他也不知道自己为什么还继续来到这里，马库斯付出了代价，这事儿结束了，他原本还有个理由，来这儿探望他受伤的舅舅，他舅舅不知是神经粗犷还是脾气乖僻——应该两者都有，非要住在遇袭的医院，出院时还把车停在佛朗哥·罗德里格斯曾经停车的位置，仿佛在跟死人耀武扬威。现在杰弗里已经出院了，他还是不停地开车来到圣堂纪念医院，他都懒得继续给自己找个借口。前台的几个护士都认识他了，她们喊他克里斯，她们看到了他手指上的戒指，偶尔装作没有发现他逗留得超过了探视时间。克里斯总是路过漫长的走廊，来到马库斯的病床前，马库斯十分安静，仍然插着氧气管，从未醒来，克里斯甚至有些嫉妒马库斯的宁静，他的表情如同沉眠，没有痛苦。

这不公平，克里斯想，他围绕着马库斯的病床，想出各种各样恶毒的词汇辱骂马库斯，这都是马库斯该受的，警察们应该互相罩着对方，不管发生什么，而马库斯连杀他都没胆自己下手，这个懦夫，孬种，废物。结果却是马库斯获得了永恒的平静，克里斯不得安生。

克里斯新的搭档并不比马库斯差，肯定比马库斯好，毕竟这世上买凶杀自己搭档的警察也没有多少，不过想想有多少想杀掉自己伴侣的人谋杀自己的搭档也许也不算什么稀奇的事，这些结婚的人还在圣经前发誓福祸共事生死相依呢。

杰弗里像什么事都没有发生过回到了正常生活——至少对于他来说是正常的，或许他已经见多了这种事，警察只是一种职业，就和任何职业一样，有好人有坏人，有优秀的人有平庸的人，他们出于一种社会规则与罪犯妥协，为了抓更大的罪犯，他们说，杰弗里已经习惯了这一切，这就是社会，杰弗里会这么说，警察里也有混混，也有凶手，他们只能把眼睛睁大，谨慎选择他们信任的人，他们要托付后背的人。

可是民众没有这种选择的权力，克里斯想。他摸出刚买的口香糖，拆开包装，抽出一条塞进嘴里，他的眼睛盯着床头的医疗仪器，马库斯的生命都靠这些机器维持，他用力嚼着口香糖，磨着牙齿。

他们一起出任务，在枪林弹雨中互相掩护，他可以把后背交给马库斯的，他曾经把后背交给马库斯，他罩着马库斯，马库斯罩着他，这是理所当然的，他们是搭档，他们不用在上帝面前起誓他们会保护对方，不管对方是怎样一个混蛋或者废柴，他从来没想过马库斯可能对他开枪。

马库斯确实做不到，他做不到。克里斯常常梦到马库斯最后的眼神，他其实并没有看清楚马库斯，他特别紧张加布里埃尔会死掉，之后梦境却一遍又一遍地复原马库斯的表情，他的眼神，马库斯本来是可以杀他的，马库斯可以杀了克里斯，然后杀了加布，佛朗哥会帮他处理证据，马库斯就那样看着加布，然后看着他，痛苦，悔恨，这都是他梦里想象出来的。马库斯和加布认识很久了，克里斯只看见一滩烂泥一般的加布和狠命揍他的马库斯，他们的关系不完全是克里斯看见的那样，照片中的加布散发着光芒，马库斯是唯一没有放弃他的同僚，没有把他当作耻辱视而不见，吼叫肯定也比无视来得好，他们认识好多年了，加布是马库斯的线人，也许是马库斯能想到的给加布钱的方法。他对米雪说起这个故事时，米雪提到马库斯或许是怕克里斯踏上加布的老路，他们不应该轻易被激怒，愤怒会让人干出傻事，肾上激素会让大脑脱离理智的控制。

这些念头让克里斯有种马库斯是个好人的错觉，杰弗里担心他，警察这一行不能太感性，也不能太冷血，他们不能把某个死人装进心里，成为一桩心病，半活不死也不行，他们将会遇到的死人太多了。

克里斯爱他的舅舅，即使他的舅舅说他不可能改变任何事情，任何规则，他会被同化，他最后也会变成一个默许一些小小的灰暗的老警察，嘲笑那些不自量力的菜鸟新兵。他的舅舅说什么都行，他没法不去想马库斯，想他到底是个怎样的人，如果对他的谋杀未遂发生在他们成为搭档的第一天，这页早就揭过去了，他会痛快地喝酒，可那不是第一天，他们一起战斗过了，马库斯对他击毙的嫌犯补了两枪，克里斯在看到佛朗哥对马库斯过于亲昵的动作时什么都没说，他们心照不宣，他们已经达到了某一节点。马库斯的私生活与他无关，他对马库斯的上床对象没有兴趣，佛朗哥的眼神仿佛一条毒蛇，冰冷没有温度，他在床上是否也冷冰冰的，克里斯有时想得过了界，他想到佛朗哥放在马库斯屁股上的手，想到马库斯仰着脖子露出沉迷的表情，他越是阻止自己往那方面去想，脑中浮现的画面就越细节清晰。

这都是因为他花费在医院的时间太多了，克里斯想，他看着马库斯的时间太多了，医院里没有烟味，有病人的气味，马库斯躺在那儿，对自己的结局一无所知，整个世界只剩下克里斯。马库斯也许不会再醒过来了，克里斯几次都想拔掉马库斯的氧气管。

我又救了你一命，你知道吗？克里斯说。佛朗哥是来杀马库斯的，结果遇到了克里斯。他想听到马库斯的回答，他想看到马库斯跳起来，骂回来，他想马库斯是否全部都听到了，只是没有办法回答。

马库斯只能听到，他必须听到，他不是个死人。

克里斯把脸埋进手掌里，过一会儿站起身，把掌心的水擦在裤腿上。


End file.
